


Do You Wanna

by JDBloom



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mentions of klaine and huntbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDBloom/pseuds/JDBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian should have never fallen for a married man. Married men fell for him, not the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on Nate Archibald and Catherine from Gossip Girl, S2E01 "Summer, Kind of Wonderful". Sebastian is 17 and Blaine is 36.  
> This was a quick one-shot that I wrote during the day so all spelling or grammatical errors are mine. Also, this is my first time writing a sex scene so I'm sorry if it's bad. Lastly, [Sebastian's outfit](https://41.media.tumblr.com/3df6be6cbd77dedef3e1654e256224d3/tumblr_nmhgipeofn1r6nga3o2_1280.jpg), [Blaine's outfit](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco7_r1_1280.jpg), and [Kurt's outfit](https://41.media.tumblr.com/b312a1c9c8e574f4a0ec6a05b5de1a38/tumblr_nmhgipeofn1r6nga3o1_1280.jpg).

Sebastian really shouldn't have come today. But it was his only way to see Blaine, and properly check out the competition. Although, he doubted this husband of Blaine's was any competition if he was willingly cheating on him. He hadn't gotten much help from Santana in finding out who the guy was except that he was some high class designer and traveled a lot.

“Sebastian, Hunter,” Santana greets them when they arrive at the White Party. “Still keeping up the fake couple act, I see.”

Hunter rolls his eyes. “Still haven't made up with Brittany, I see. I think I just saw her arrive with Abrams.”

Santana scoffs as she takes a glass of champagne from one of the passing waiters. “She's just confused and needs time to cool down. If you'll excuse me.”

“Is he here already?” Hunter asks after a moment turning to face him.

Sebastian continues to look around as discreetly as he can. “He should be. He said he'd come.”

Hunter shrugs and makes them stop to talk to the McCarthy twins for a couple of minutes. Hunter says goodbye later to them as Sebastian spots Blaine standing with a taller man who must be his husband. The man doesn't look as old as he thought he would considering he's five years older than Blaine. Even so, he decides this man is clearly not going to be any competition.

It's been a few days since he last saw Blaine so he can't stop himself from staring. Blaine is wearing white shoes, pants, and long sleeved shirt, however, his sweater is a shy shade of gray. His husband, Kurt Hummel, is in complete white, except for the black ascot on his neck and the black trims on his white blazer. Sebastian thinks the outfit is a bit over the top for a man of his age, but can't deny he makes it work. Both of their outfits are tailored to fit their bodies to perfection.

Sebastian tugs at Hunter's arm and Hunter follows him outside to the court yard. He sees Blaine's smile falter when he sees him with Hunter. As they pass by he swears he can see Blaine roll his eyes in their direction.

A couple of girls approach the two and Hunter greets them before making conversation. Sebastian isn't in the mood for small talk so he stands there quietly looking down at the ground.

“Are you trying to ruin my marriage?” Blaine hisses lowly as he walks behind him. Sebastian barely manages to glance up and sees Blaine glance nervously at Kurt who is still deep in conversation with the people in front of him. Instantly, Sebastian regrets agreeing to come at all as he watches Blaine return to Kurt's side and takes his hand.

“Get me drunk,” he sighs as he looks up at Hunter.

Hunter grins at him. “That I can do.”

He leads Sebastian inside where the bar is and the two have a couple of drinks quietly. Sebastian waits until he feels slightly buzzed before he agrees to walk around and attempt to socialize at Hunter's persistence.

While Hunter isn't big on feelings and being sentimental, he is a good friend and at least tries to keep him distracted.

“I really thought that story about the twins in Cabo would cheer you up,” Hunter comments holding on to his arm. "Or at least get you to stop looking like a kicked puppy."

Hunter's grip tightens momentarily and he realizes they're heading in Blaine's direction. Fortunately, for Sebastian at that exact moment Kurt is pulled away by Broadway actress Rachel Berry. However, Blaine sees him and lingers behind only to ask coldly, “What are you still doing here?” before he joins Kurt again.

Sebastian’s disappointment must show because Hunter frowns and glares in Blaine's direction. “What did he just say to you?”

“He asked what I was still doing here.”

Hunter scoffs. “Well, that is it. The Anderson-Hummel's are officially uninvited from the Clarington's Sunday brunch.”

As much as Sebastian appreciates the gesture he shakes his head as he says, “No, I don't know what I was thinking.”

“Considering he's, what, fifteen years older than you?” Hunter asks jokingly.

"It's not about age," Sebastian mutters.

"So it is about sex?" Hunter chuckles before turning serious. “Sorry. No, look, don't feel bad, okay? It's his fault for getting things started with you in the first place.”

 _And Kurt coming back earlier from his vacation_ , Sebastian thinks bitterly. “I know, but it was stupid.”

Sebastian sighs. It was indeed stupid to fall for a married man. Married men fell for him, not the other way around. He looks over at Blaine across the yard, where he is currently holding hands with Kurt and laughing as he places a kiss on his cheek.

“I just wish I could make him feel as badly as I do right now,” Sebastian huffs, not caring that he's staring directly at Blaine.

He feels Hunter's arms slip around his waist before he hears him say, “There is a way.” There's a mischievous grin on his face as he wiggles his eyebrows at Sebastian suggestively.

“Yeah?” Sebastian asks before their lips meet each other in a playful, but hungry kiss. The hurt and anger melts away as Hunter chuckles, his breath tickling Sebastian's face, and pulls him in for another kiss. He may be into Blaine, but he's not going to deny the fact that Hunter is a good kisser.

“Wow,” he says when the two pull away from each other laughing.

They both look to where Blaine is, but in front of them is standing Quinn Fabray, Hunter's ex-girlfriend, glaring at them.

“Quinn, wait!” Hunter says immediately letting go of him and following after her.

Sebastian sighs as he looks over to where Blaine was only to find out he's no longer there, even though Rachel and Kurt are still deep in conversation. He walks around hoping to bump into someone he can stand, but eventually finds himself inside the house alone. He manages to find a secluded hallway and stands there discouraged. He knew things with Blaine weren't going to last, it was just a summer fling after all. At least he kept telling himself that every time he went over to Blaine's place. But the longer he stayed and the more they talked, the less it felt like just a summer fling. So what if he was still in high school? He'd be turning eighteen at the end of the year, and then he and Blaine could really be together.

His thoughts are interrupted as a hand pulls him around the corner of the wall he is standing by and is met with Blaine.

“Blaine, what are you doing?”

“Why did you kiss Hunter?” demands Blaine. “You told me that the two of you were only pretending to be dating.”

“You said we were over,” Sebastian shrugs as he takes a step back and attempts to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

Blaine scoffs. “I can't believe you would try to make me jealous in front of my husband and our friends.”

Sebastian stares at Blaine before he grins. “Well, did it work?”

Blaine rolls his eyes and looks away. Sebastian shakes his head and is about to walk away when Blaine reaches out and pulls him by his shirt into the bedroom they're standing in front of.

“Of course, it did,” Blaine breathes out as he clashes their lips together.

Sebastian closes the door behind them, making sure to lock it, before pulling Blaine into a deep kiss. He's missed him so much these last couple of days. Blaine seems almost out of breath as he tugs off Sebastian's cardigan and starts taking off his own sweater.

“Fuck,” Blaine hisses as Sebastian begins to kiss his neck. “Do you know how hard it was for me to keep my eyes away from you?”

Sebastian stops to look at Blaine's eyes to see if he was being sincere. “Yeah?”

The room lights are off, but even then he can see Blaine blush slightly. Blaine nods as he caresses Sebastian’s cheek. “You're so beautiful, Sebastian, and you don't even know it.” Sebastian smiles as leans down to kiss Blaine slow and gentle. It's these moments that lead Sebastian to believe there could be more to them.

Blaine pulls away and starts to unbutton his pants. “Hurry, we only have a couple of minutes.”

“That's all I need,” Sebastian says as he pins Blaine against the wall. He unbuttons his own pants and pulls them down along with his boxers as he pulls out his own cock. He spits saliva into his hand and makes quick at wrapping his hand around both of their erections.

Blaine lets out a low moan as the two thrust into Sebastian's hand, their cocks rubbing against each other. Blaine's breaths get quicker as Sebastian continues to stroke both their cocks.

“I'm gonna come soon,” Blaine gasps when Sebastian's hand slides down to caress Blaine's balls. Blaine returns the favor and Sebastian moans as his free hand reaches to pull Blaine into a wet kiss. He's so close. His free hand slides behind Blaine to squeeze his ass.

“Fuck,” Blaine gasps as he comes over Sebastian's lower torso. The sight sends Sebastian over the edge and he comes into his hand.

Sebastian rests his forehead against Blaine's as the two try to catch their breath. Blaine reaches for Sebastian's hand covered in his come and brings it up to his lips. Sebastian bites his lips to suppress the groan inside of him. Blaine looks up at him with a small smile after he takes his last lick and pulls him in for another slow kiss.

The party outside catches their attention as someone laughs loudly and the murmur of people talking continues. The two of them compose themselves, and Sebastian steps out first making sure there is no one around. Blaine surprises him by taking his hand when he steps out and they both walk towards the party before letting go as they enter the main room. Blaine goes outside with a quick glance back as Sebastian makes his way over to Kitty Wilde and her date.

He finds out Hunter and Quinn have already left the party together, probably making up by now, and Santana is nowhere near in making progress with Brittany.

The party starts to slow down after sunset as guests begin to leave. He's waiting for Nick and Jeff to come let him know they're ready to go when Blaine passes with Kurt and places a napkin discreetly on the table he's standing by. He picks up the napkin and sees “The Mercer Hotel, Friday noon” written on it. He can't help the smile that spreads on his face as he pockets the napkin in his cardigan. Maybe things with Blaine aren't over after all.


End file.
